


we'll turn heads forever

by svn_diamond



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: AU where Liam is the one who asks Fallon to fake date him, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, reversed AU, they've known each other for a few months prior to the events of this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svn_diamond/pseuds/svn_diamond
Summary: When Fallon receives a phone call from her friend, Liam Ridley, she doesn't know what to expect. He tells her he needs a 'favor' and invites her out to dinner. Of course, Fallon's curiosity gets the best of her. What could this favor possibly be? [AU]
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this AU for a while now and only now got around to actually typing a few chapters for it.  
A few important things to know about the Universe in which this fic is set in is that Fallon and Liam already know each other, and have met when he interviewed her for a business magazine. At the time when they met though, Fallon was with Culhane so nothing romantic really happened between her and Liam, but they still became good friends.  
I don't know how often I will update this though because I've been very busy lately and will continue to be busy for a long while, so I can't promise anything about updates.  
Well, I think that's all. Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoy!

“Thanks for coming, Fallon. It’s a really huge favor and I can’t thank you enough for even considering it.” Liam grinned hesitantly, as if he couldn’t believe it himself. Fallon smirked and waved her hand carelessly.

“Aw, no need for all of that. I’m glad I can help, I mean that piece you wrote for Vanity Fair about me a few months ago, and all those journalists from business mags that you introduced me to… well it has helped my reputation a lot, I’ll give you that.”

“And your start-up company.” Liam grinned. “Morell Corp.”

“Same thing.” Fallon smirked.

They both sat down, the quiet chatter coming from nearby tables and the classical music playing softly in the background creating an intimate atmosphere all around them, along with the golden light of the restaurant.

Liam poured her a glass of wine, and she accepted it gracefully, taking a slow sip.

“It’s pretty good, right?” 

Fallon expertly eyed the bottle in his hand. “Not too bad, for a bottle worth 10k.” She said with a coy smile, then paused, glancing around. “I see you’re going all out for this. Must be a pretty important favor.”

Liam grimaced, as if already preparing for her not agreeing to it.

“Well, yeah. It is. And I’m really hoping you’ll say yes.” He said.

“Wait, you’re not gonna propose, are you?” Fallon’s eyebrows knit together in worry, and Liam laughed, shaking his head. “Because, I mean,” Fallon continued, a grin sneaking onto her lips, as she suppressed her own laughter. “You gotta take me out on a date first. _At least _one date.” She looked at him, at the table, and around them. “…Besides this one.” She added, grin widening.

“Oh, so this is a date?” Liam raised an eyebrow and mirrored her grin, and it shouldn’t have made her tingle a bit on the inside, but it did anyway.

“Hah. You wish.” She smirked, and they both drank some more wine.

“Don’t worry, I usually wait until the third date before proposing.” Liam said with a serious face, nevertheless Fallon caught the edges of his mouth twitching in a suppressed laugh.

“Let’s get to the second one first.” She rolled her eyes in an attempt to distract Liam from the fact she was pursing her own lips and trying not to have too much fun with this joke. “But go ahead.” Fallon urged in curiosity, crossing her arms over the table.

“Okay.” Liam said, placing his hands on top of dark blue jeans for a second, then reconsidered and placed them again on the table, nervously. “So, I need to get rid of this girl…” Before he had the chance to correct his wording, Fallon had seized the opportunity.

“Oh, you mean like get rid _rid _of her? ‘Cause I could ask our butler to take care of it. It could be arranged.” She actually winked at him, raising the glass to her lips, and Liam felt his neck get a little bit hotter at her teasing.

“Funny.” He said, smiling at her vaguely sinister joke, and continued. “I meant more like, make her understand that we won’t ever be more than accidental teammates at my family’s friendly Thanksgiving games.”

“And here I thought it was only the Carringtons who played football, every year.” Fallon said.

“Turns out our families have more in common than we previously anticipated, huh?” Liam replied and paused for a bit. “But like I said, she really doesn’t get the hint. Trust me, I’ve tried telling her, several times. The past couple gatherings have been awkward enough, I don’t wanna go through that anymore. So, I was trying to think of a way to make her stop with… all of that flirting and conveniently timed paparazzi pics, and I was thinking, maybe you could… go there with me?” Liam said hopefully, and Fallon frowned.

“As, like…what, your girlfriend?” She asked hesitantly.

“Uh, well, yeah.” Liam nodded, and quickly continued. “Look, we don’t have to _do _anything, okay? Just come with me to my family’s estate for the winter holidays, we’ll hang out a bit, and then Ashley can finally leave me alone.” _At least for a while_, he wanted to add, but bit his tongue instead.

Fallon frowned, but she wasn’t shutting it down just yet, so she must’ve been still considering it.

“And, hey, this could be good for you too.” Liam added, and Fallon furrowed her brows.

“How so?”

“Well, you’ve mentioned you just broke up with that dude, right? Your driver?” At Fallon’s cautious nod, he continued. “This could be the perfect chance to show everyone how unaffected you are. And that you’re still on top of your game. We show up together at two or three parties before we go to my family’s estate for Christmas and then, bam. Can you picture the headlines?” He gestured a bit with his hands. _“‘Fallon Carrington over ex, spotted at club opening with Van Kirk heir’_. It’ll be good for both of us.”

Fallon nodded, more and more convinced.

“You’re right.” She said, realization dawning on her with each second that passed. “This is actually a great idea. And a genius plan.” A slow smirk crept up on her face. “I’m in.”

“Really?” Liam asked, eyes wide and a eager smile on his lips.

“Yes, let’s do this.” Fallon nodded, pursing her lips into a wicked smirk.

“Great.” Liam grinned, and they both raised their glasses, toasting to their new plans.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fallon? What’s going on?” Liam answered with a puzzled voice, as he dusted off a novel and put it back on the shelf, while he waited for her answer.

“Nothing too dramatic, don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” He almost snorted at her reply. “I’ll cut to the chase. There’s a La Perla party tonight. I was thinking we could go together.” She said, her tone slightly arrogant, but a shred of hopefulness still seeping through.

Liam pondered her invitation for a moment.

On the other end of the line, Fallon anxiously bit her lip. She wasn’t even sure why she was so nervous. It’s not like she was asking him to go out with her on a real date, anyway, so why was she so worried about him possibly having other plans or not wanting to go there with her?

Liam truly hadn’t expected her to be the one to call first about some party that they could flaunt their fake relationship at, but he was glad nonetheless, because at least it meant that she wasn’t bothered by this whole arrangement.

“That sounds great.” He finally answered, and a Fallon felt herself relax, as strange as it might seem. “What time should I pick you up?”

“No need, I’ll be picking _you _up, at around 8:30. Sounds okay?” Fallon said, less question and more statement. Her confidence was fully restored by him accepting her invitation. Liam shook his head fondly.

“Sure. And you’ll be wearing…?” Most of his clothes wouldn’t clash with whatever Fallon intended to wear, but he played along and still asked, because Fallon always appreciated a good opportunity to brag, and if they were really going to do this, then he had to ace the ‘concerned-and-interested boyfriend’ part of their fake relationship.

Not that it was too hard to do it, anyway. Fallon had a strange way of making everything that came out of her mouth somehow captivating, in some way or another. He always ended up paying attention to her and finding himself interested in whatever she had to say or do next, and he wasn’t really sure if this happened to everyone else, or if it was only the effect she had on him in particular.

“An orange La Perla dress from this fall collection, with a pastel blue Maje coat over it.” Fallon answered, and Liam couldn’t for the life of him even begin to _imagine_ it, but he was certain that she’d look absolutely stunning in it, anyway.

“Woah, uh, that sounds on-theme. Alright, I’ll see you then.” He said, absent-mindedly checking the cover on another novel on his shelf.

“See you.” Fallon answered simply, obviously satisfied, and hung up.

Liam checked the time, and decided he should start preparing too.

~

They stepped out of the red car in front of La Perla, and the flashes of the cameras instantly blinded them, a familiar assault of bright white light and clicking sounds that they were both more than accustomed to. The paps were mostly concerned with Fallon, which was to be expected, considering they were still in Atlanta.

“Fallon! Fallon! What’re you wearing tonight!” 

“Fallon, over here!”

“Fallon! Can we get a picture?”

“Yes, yes!” Fallon grinned indulgently. “Come get a picture. Get a _ton_ of pictures.” She said, beckoning Liam to come closer to her. “And make sure you get my new boyfriend, as well.”

The crowd erupted into a string of “_Oooh_” and “_Woah_”, as they struggled to snap as many photos as they could of the new celebrity couple.

“And who’s your new boyfriend?” One man somewhere deep into the crowd of paparazzi shouted, over the screams of the others. Fallon turned to him, a frown setting on her face. Her brows furrowed in irritation, and she scowled. The perfected mask of a diva, which she’d had many years to practice.

“Are you serious? How embarrassing for you.” She huffed, taking Liam’s hand in hers as they both made their way to the entrance, ignoring the crowd. Suddenly not in the mood for a photo op, it seemed, and the paparazzi sighed in disappointment, quickly turning against the unfortunate man who didn’t know who Liam was, like a pack of starved wolves.

“Way to go, dumbass.” A pissed off voice sounded from the crowd. “That’s Jack Lowden.”

~

The show began soon after, and for the next hour, they watched dozens of beautiful models strut around in various types of robes and lingerie made of thin fabrics and edged with dainty lace, as an upbeat instrumental sounded in the background.

After greeting some other party guests, they made their way to the bar and ordered some drinks.

“Considering this was our first official fake date, I’d say it went pretty well.” Fallon said discreetly, playing with the small straw in her drink.

“Yeah, especially that whole scene when we arrived. That’ll get them talking about us, for sure.” Liam agreed with a low voice, swishing the ice cubes in his whiskey.

Fallon smiled, pleased with herself. Liam leaned down close to her ear, and his whisper made a slight shiver pass through her.

“Reporters on your right. Come a little closer to me.” He suggested, and Fallon turned towards him, inching closer, until she felt their bodies almost touch. To sell it even more to the pair of journalists that were oh-so-subtly looking their way, she placed her hand on top of his, in a tender gesture. They both hid their smiles behind their glasses, as a few people pointed towards them and turned to speak to each other.

“It’s so easy to steal the spotlight in Atlanta.” Liam casually observed, as Fallon kept her hand on top of his, subconsciously tracing small patterns with the tip of her fingernail over his wrist.

“Yeah. Think it’ll be just as easy in New York?” She asked, brows furrowed.

Liam shrugged, taking a sip of his whiskey.

“We’ll see. But I like our odds so far.” He answered.

Fallon had expected their extreme proximity to feel awkward as hell, but she was surprised to find out that it was really comfortable, _way_ too comfortable for two people that were supposedly not romantically involved at all and were just pretending for the sake of the cameras. In fact, the feel of their closeness was bordering on _pleasant_, and Fallon shrugged off the rush it gave her by finishing her drink.

After seeing Liam put his glass down from the corner of her eyes, she mistakenly made eye contact with him. They both locked gazes for a long moment, air prickling with what Fallon instantly recognized—with slight dread—to be sexual tension. His clear blue eyes turned slightly darker, and she was sure hers were the same.

Fallon asked herself if she was imagining things, or was Liam really leaning closer to her? Was he about to kiss her? Fallon wasn’t sure, but half of her definitely wanted it.

Liam stopped himself though, just before their lips touched.

“I’ll go bring the car around.” He whispered, stepping away and slinging his velour jacket over his shoulder.

Fallon instantly missed him next to her, and she sighed. She had kinda hoped that he would kiss her, after all.

Oh, well. That would’ve just made it complicated. Way more complicated than it was supposed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

“_Nice_.” Liam complimented her as he saw her step out of the Carrington manor, a purple dress on, with the back exposed and a generous, plunging neckline.

Fallon just flashed him a flattered smirk, flipping her hair over her shoulder and coming closer to him. She leaned in, kissing his cheek in an unexpected greeting, and it somehow seemed simultaneously affectionate, yet still formal and distant enough. That was just Fallon Carrington. Liam eyed her as she got into the black Porsche, smiling to himself, then walked around the car, getting into the driver’s seat and starting the engine.

~

Their arrival at Atlanta’s newest club was met with an enthusiastic response from the press, who gathered around them, begging for some smiles. Now, the crowd wasn’t just screaming for ‘Fallon’, they were shouting ‘Jack’ and ‘Liam’ as well. They both posed for a few moments, slightly changing it up every few seconds, and Liam placed his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, as he leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. Fallon let out a surprised, yet content “Ah”, barely audible over the loud flashes of the cameras.

“So sweet!” One of the female reporters gushed, as the others made various noises of agreement.

“Can we get a _real _kiss?” A guy boldly asked from somewhere on the left and the crowd hurried to shout their approval at his request.

Fallon and Liam both chuckled, and in the spur of the moment, Fallon swiftly turned around, placing her hands on the sides of Liam’s neck and pulling him into an almost open mouthed kiss. The paparazzi erupted into wild cheering and hurried to capture the moment. Liam was only momentarily taken by surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his other arm around her as well and tugging her closer, while her hands tangled slightly into his hair.

Their kiss continued for a long moment, and they both got lost in the feel of each other’s lips pressed against their own, despite the screaming crowd around them. They broke apart, both a little out of breath despite trying to hide it, and grinned one last time at the reporters, before hurrying to get inside the club.

~

The interior of the club was dark, with green, blue and purple lights reflecting off of low glass tables and shiny black floors, and the music was loud and bass boosted. Fallon and Liam went upstairs, hand in hand.

They ordered drinks and then, after finishing them, danced for a while. Well, to be fair, it was more grinding then actual dancing, but Fallon was determined to enjoy it and then act like it never happened, the next morning, so that things wouldn't get awkward between them. _But that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun tonight,_ she decided, as she moved her hands seductively over his chest and looked up at him, a wicked smirk on her red lips. She felt his hands slide lower on her hips, pulling her waist closer to his own. His eyes were decidedly darker. The swaying of their hips, in sync with the forgettable beat, caused his hands to inevitably move over her lower waist and hips, and Fallon bit her lip and leaned into his neck, so tempted to press a kiss to his heated skin and just-_No._ She had to stop this before they both ended up crossing the _just-friends-and-strictly-business_ aspect of their relationship. She didn't want to mess up their carefully planned fake relationship scheme just because they had some cocktails and got horny in some random Atlanta club. Fallon craned her neck, savoring the last seconds of his hands touching all over her waist, and whispered in his ear.

“Let's get another drink, hmm?"

Liam pulled away from her and nodded with a shrug. She didn't expect it at all, but he took her hand in his in a smooth move, as if it was the most natural thing ever, and they made their way over to the bar.

They repeated the drink-then-dance routine two or three more times in the course of the next hours, and by the end of it, they were both pleasantly buzzed.

The loud music made it impossible to have any meaningful conversation besides the basic, short exchange that they had at the bar while ordering cocktails. The bartender had been obviously hanging onto their words, desperately hoping for something interesting to be mentioned, and Fallon just rolled her eyes at his eavesdropping. Liam’s hand on her lower back, however, was just pleasant enough to distract her from snapping at the bartender to mind his own business.

She felt his touch simultaneously soothing and yet searing hot against her back, and she wanted more, oh so more. A brief thought of how his hands would feel over her thighs, inching closer and closer under her tight dress, flashed through her mind and she shrugged it off, blaming it on the Martinis that she had previously drank.

Nothing particularly eventful happened for the rest of the night. They danced a bit more and then eventually left the club hand in hand, and Fallon just assumed it was her _slight_ attraction to her new, fake boyfriend acting up, instead of actual feelings involved.

~

“Have you read any comments?” Fallon asked him as they settled comfortably into the leather seats of his private plane, about to take off any minute and take them to New York.

“Nah.” Liam admitted as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. “I’ve read some articles though.” At Fallon’s inquiring gaze, he continued. “It’s all good. The press is buying it.”

Fallon scoffed. “Of course they’re buying it, but then again how hard can it be to get them to do that if they think Shawn and Camila are real, too?”

Liam snorted. “Yeah. Trust me, we’re doing way better.”

“Not like it’s difficult to top their performance. Have you _seen_ their awkward hand holding?” Fallon pretended to shudder.

“Well, we did more than hold hands.” Liam smiled knowingly. “Two weeks ago, at the club…? I’ve always meant to ask, what _was_ with that kiss?”

Fallon fixed him with an intense yet guarded look. “What do you mean? They asked us to kiss.” She said dismissively, fixing her hair which didn’t require fixing at all.

Liam raised an eyebrow. “That didn’t mean we had to do it.” He pointed out. “You could’ve just ignored them if you really didn’t want to—“

Fallon felt herself get a little bit flustered, despite herself. “I… Don’t make it into something it’s not.” She said stiffly, opting to look out the window, despite the pitch black darkness outside. “It was just something on the spot.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I would’ve remembered if we rehearsed it before.” Liam laughed, shaking his head. “What I meant was, are you sure you’re not…actually catching feelings for me? That kiss felt pretty real to me.”

“Oh come on, as if you weren’t into it. You know I could tell you were kissing me back, right?” Fallon bit back, full of snark.

“Hey, I never claimed I wasn’t into it.” Liam shrugged defensively, downing his drink. Fallon looked at him with narrowed eyes and an awkward silence settled over them.

A few minutes passed in that deafening silence, broken only by the sound of the plane mid-flight. Liam cleared his throat. “Look, uh…I didn’t mean to sound like an asshole earlier. I was mostly just… joking around.”

Fallon looked up from her phone at him, a puzzled expression on her face.

“I know you’re probably not over that ex of yours yet.” Liam said quietly. “So this probably isn’t easy for you—“

“Okay.” Fallon shook her head, stopping him. “There’s no need for—“ She gestured a bit. “_Whatever_ this is. I mean, yeah, I was pretty into him. But it’s not like I’m gonna burst into tears or freak out on you at the mention of—feelings and relationships.” She said, taking a moment to reflect on what she was going to say next. “Liam, you’re… You’re an attractive guy. Like—really, _really_ attractive, okay? It’s not as if it was hard for me to fake a kiss with you. This doesn’t need to be about Culhane and what I had with him.” She insisted. “And it’s _not._” She added after a few seconds.

“Right.” Liam said, still a bit unsure. “I just…I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. Just wanted you to know that. I wasn’t _actually _implying that there’s something between us or—”

“Yeah!” Fallon forced out a laugh. “Sure, sure.” She said too quickly, smiling a strained smile and willing herself not to read between the lines.

_So Liam really wasn’t into her? Or did he mean what he said and was just now pretending he didn’t for the sake of not making things awkward? _Fallon spent what was left of the flight attempting to read the rest of the article but failed miserably and just wasted her time trying to decipher their weird interaction from earlier.

Fallon wasn’t about to stand there and act like the thought of Liam as more than a friend had never crossed her mind before. In fact, if she was entirely honest, she had been attracted to him from the moment they first met a few months ago when he interviewed her. But it had been a lot easier to ignore her thoughts about him back then, when she was still very much in a relationship (however _difficult _that relationship may have been) and when they didn’t have to pretend to be couple.

Hell, they didn’t even _see _each other that much, before this ‘arrangement’. She had still spent way too much time looking at his Instagram posts though, but then again it felt more like a harmless crush than something that could actually morph into anything real. She also had the occasional…_nsfw_ dream involving him. _But dreams are just dreams, right? They’re not real. You could dream of jumping from the top of a building but it doesn’t mean you want to actually do that in real life,_ Fallon reasoned.

Now that they were forced to spend more and more time together, it was getting harder to ignore her attraction to him, and the holidays which they were going to spend at his family’s estate were only going to be more difficult to get through.

Fallon prayed that her weirdly intense crush on him wouldn’t become even more of an issue later on.

But then again, she had no way of predicting the future.


End file.
